galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrios
Agrios appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Agrios''' 'is a giant and powerful robotic monster, later mech that was both created and piloted by the Fearcats and is the final evil Zord of ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, it appears in the two-part episode "Home and Away". A gigantic powerful homunculus mechanical monster that was created by the Fearcats after they mixed three rare, and powerful artifacts (Minerva's Staff, The Root of Hesper, and The Sands of Sila) inside the Octavian Chalice after stealing each of them from Moltor, Flurious, and Kamdor. While not technically a Mech in the traditional sense as most of the Fearcats' other creations, the Fearcats were able to harness the monster's abilities like a giant mech after they attached their own robotic armor to him to power him up. The Drive Max Ultrazord clashed with Agrios but wasn't able to defeat him. Then the Battlefleet was summoned and turned into the Battle Fleet Megazord followed by the Sentinel Knight, but none of them were able to defeat Agrios. Agrios even attacked the other villains (Flurious regretted to admit that he and the other villains wouldn't have a choice to submit to the Fearcats later on because of Agrios). Mack Hartford used the Flashpoint Megazord to fight Agrios. The Zords were eventually repaired just in time to help Mack. All three Megazords engaged Agrios but they were all overpowered. While wielding the Sentinel Sword and riding the Battlefleet ship, Agrios was finally destroyed by the DriveMax Megazord. Agrios doesn't have much in a way of personality, only speaking in roars. Powers and Abilities First Form * '''Strength: '''Agrios is very powerful in his own right. * '''Mouth Laser: '''Agrios can spew out light orange colored energy lasers from his mouth, it is powerful enough to take out an entire mountain. Second Form * '''Super Strength: '''With the Fearcats' Jet Armor, Agrios posses a far greater deal of strength, being able to both grab and hurl the BattleFleet Megazord with ease. * '''Armor: '''With the Fearcats' jet Armor, Agrios now posses armor that is strong enough to take a hit fromboth the Drivemax Ultrazord and the BattleFleet Megazords' attacks and not even get a scratch. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Agrios is shown to be a skilled fighter, being able to counter attack both the Sentinel Knight and the BattleFleet Megazord with ease. * '''Mega Mouth Beam: '''An upgraded form of his mouth laser, Agrios can now spew out a massive orange colored energy beam from his mouth, it is his strongest attack, being able to take out the Sentinel Knight in just one hit. * '''Energy Lasers: '''With the Fearcats' Jet Armor, Agrios can launch out strong light blue colored energy lasers from his chest. * '''Head Butt: '''Agrios can preform a head butt. * '''Energy Shock Wave: '''Agrios can unleash a massive white colored shock wave from around himself. Arsenals * '''Fists: '''While lacking in weapons, Agrios can fight with its own two hands. See Also * Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe